


Nosocomephobia

by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels
Summary: Nosocomephobia: Fear of hospitalsPeter’s tried to avoid the Medbay all his life. He was careful. He watched those YouTube videos about what to do if you lost a lot of blood. He took notes in Health class. Just in case.Then Peter had been kidnapped.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Nosocomephobia

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this, but got distracted and didn’t finish until a few minutes ago. I was in the mood for some mild Peter Whump, I guess. 
> 
> I down own the MCU or any of its characters.

His fear of hospitals began when he was three. Peter remembered the day that his dad had to take him there after he suffered from a bad asthma attack. He never wanted to go back. Everything about the hospital was terrifying. The doctors in white coats that pricked him with needles. Nurses with their too loud shoes. The IVs were itchy and uncomfortable. He hated it all. 

Even the MedBay in the Tower scared him. It was at home and if Peter ever needed it, he knew the doctors. Even still, he avoided it as much as possible. He was perfectly content with that little relationship he had with the MedBay. Peter did his best not to get hurt. 

Then he had been kidnapped. 

A gang of men that were in debt to some other group that was higher then them. Peter was their best bet to get them some cash. Being the son of Tony Stark, aka just about the richest guy on the planet. He could’ve escaped himself, but that risked them knowing he was Spider-Man. So Peter laid low. He let them torture him while they waited. If they noticed how short it took him to heal, they didn’t care. He still didn’t know how many days he had been missing. 

They were in the middle of another session with him. Peter was laid on a table. Restrained. Several weapons laid on another table next to him. It was going to one of those days. He felt weak enough. 

One of them, a tall dark haired man holding a scalpel towered above him. Peter squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the impact. For the blood. But instead nothing came. He heard whispers. He opened his eyes. 

“Stark’s here,” said one of them. 

His dad was here. He was going home. 

Peter thought he was safe then. But suddenly, a hot pain tore through his stomach. The guy with the scalpel hadn’t forgotten about him. It traced along his bruises. Burning him. His vision went darker and darker until there was nothing. 

Peter’s eyes fluttered open. He groaned as the bright lights blinded him. He blinked a few times before looking around the room he was in. He felt a soft bed beneath him. White sheets. Spotless floor. Peter knew this from somewhere. The MedBay. His breathing quickened as he threw off his blankets. Peter ripped the IV out of him, ignoring the sting it brought him. He needed to get out. 

Even being in that warehouse was better than the MedBay. Peter fell as he tried to grab the door handle. He scooted closer to it and tried again. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t escape.  
The door opened, making Peter freeze. 

He held his breath. As if that was going to help at all. 

“Peter?” Tony asked, in a soft tone. He bent down. “Hey, what are you doing on the floor?” He chuckled lightly.  
Comforting, almost. 

“Need to get out,” he answered. Peter picked himself up on his elbows. 

“Sorry, bud, you gotta stay here for a little while.” 

Tony lifted him back into the bed. Peter tried to fight him, but he was so weak. So helpless. He couldn’t move. 

“Don’ go,” Peter whispered. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” his dad promised. 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

.

Tony watched his kid sleep. He wasn’t going anywhere. Last time he’d moved, he found Peter laying on the floor, trying to escape. 

He tried not to panic at the sight, but he couldn’t help it. Tony knew about his fear of hospitals. But he didn’t think that Peter would try to escape. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Petey,” he promised again, “That would be pretty crappy of me, wouldn’t it?” 

. 

When he woke up again, his dad was there. With him. In the Medbay. 

Dizziness waves over Peter. He gripped his dad’s hand tighter. 

“You okay?” Tony asked. 

“I wanna go home,” he replied. 

“Me too, kiddo. But we’ll get there.”

. 

It took them five more days until Peter was able to go home. But everyday his dad was there to make the day go by faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is just something I devoted to write spur of the moment. I love Peter whump and bio dad AUs. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
